


Fear of love or Love of fear?

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear Play, Gen, Love/Hate, Mania, Manipulation, Masochism, Mild Smut, Multi, No Sex, Other, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: The story is based on a Phobophile - a person who finds joy and love in seeing people in fear - named Matthew who wants to find someone who is willing to "entertain" him until the world is existing aka he want a lover in his messed up little terms.Tbh this was suppose to be a psychological horror and ended up as....? Well, this.Aka a messed up story written by a bored author at 2am. Enjoy?





	1. Intro

If you look at someone, what do you see first? 

What part of them does grab your attention if you keep your focus on them? 

Is it their eyes? Their hair? Their skin? Maybe their clothes?

What is your first thought of them?

Do you think how beautiful they are? How ugly? Are you amazed by their height or choice of clothes?

I mean, that's what most humans would think at first sight, wouldn't they?

“Oh her hair is so pretty!”  
“Wow his bag looks cool.”  
“He have such pretty eyes!”

These are all normal reactions, aren't they? 

Matthew always wondered what other people thought when they looked at him. He always thought he looked pretty average, yet somehow he always drew some attention to himself.

Is it his soft looking hair that always fell in front of his face when he walked?  
Is it the black mouth mask he always wore to protect him from smoke and the filth of the city air?  
Is it be the box, dripping with red liquid that he once carried around all day oh so casually?  
Maybe his choice of black in his clothing?

He would never know, but he doesn't actually care either. The big city is in the past now. He is ready to move to somewhere more calm with less people, less noise and more free time. The dirty air was making him feel suffocated anyways. He knew the town he's going to, will be different.


	2. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!  
The story is moving a bit slow for now so I apologize, but I promise it will get better soon!

After a hour or two of moving boxes with the help of two more guys Matthew finally finished the furnishing his house.

It wasn't so special at first glance. A white colored house with an upstairs, just like every other house in that small town.

His body feeling a bit too heavy for his liking after all that packing he decided to take a small rest.

At least he wanted to.

The doorbell rang the second he sat on his couch. He sighed deeply, not wanting to deal with anyone's crap at the moment but he had to didn't he?

He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, earning a satisfying crack as he straightened his back.

His footsteps were light on the wooden floor as he made his way to the door. A fake smile plastered on his face as he greeted the small crowd of people.

The woman with short brown hair and clear perfection issues had greeted him first. "Hello bello! I see you're Matthew, our new neighbor!" 

Her voice was overly sweet and so high it honestly gave him a headache. "Yes, that would be me. And you are..?" 

The woman clapped her hands together and smiled. "Oh yes silly me! My name is Sue! I live across the street!" She wrapped her arm around the man standing right next to her.

He had black fuzzy beard with his hair matching the texture. He smiled brightly, some wrinkles around his eyes as he did so.

He clearly didn't want to be there.

"And this is my husband! Andy! He's an engineer, isn't that cool?" Sue said with a bright grin. The other three women rolled their eyes in sync.

Matthew chuckled dryly, but no one noticed. Of course they didn't. He practiced for these interactions since he was a child.

After some seconds of silence the annoying woman continued. "Then this is Manda, Axen and Lilly! The singles of the town" she winked at him to which Matt really needed to fight back his urge to roll his eyes or gag.

The three girls waved and smiled at him, very clearly interested. It was no surprise though, that was his goal anyways. He didn't paid so much time and money in working out just so no one will ever consider going out with him.

Matthew just smiled back and waved a two finger salute. They weren't the type he was searching for. Sue kept talking about people and the neighborhood but he just couldn't care less. 

He kept nodding along and smiling at them like he's enjoying the conversation though. 

After what felt like an eternity, the people left. Matthew just closed the door and sighed loudly. His cheeks were sore out of smiling and he hated it.

But he was sure it will be all worth it once he finds out who his pretty little goal is. A real smile crept to his lips, his pupils getting small like a needle tip. 

His body shook out of sheer excitement as he skipped to his couch and looked up addresses and profiles on his laptop.

After around ten minutes or so, he came around the sheet he was looking for.

A picture of a woman with paper white skin and brown here was on the screen. A soft smile was on her face as her beautiful green eyes were shining with happiness.

Next to her picture there were some basic informations about her like her name, age, sex, relationship status and so on. He scrolled down until he found the point he looked for.

“Harley Sheet was sexually assaulted 3 times at age 16. She was kidnapped at age 17 but was brought back to her hometown a month later where she watched her parents get murdered right the next day. She had been caught in two riots out of sheer bad luck but Harley still goes on and works in a children's hospital as a cheerful and helpful nurse!”

Matthew sighed, deeply in love already. "I wonder what face she made when she saw his mother's eyes loose light right in front of her.. Hehe"

His tone was sweet and dreamy, like a teenage girl talking about a date they will attend with their crush.

After some minutes of daydreaming, he closed his laptop and decided to explore the town. He looked for every potential hiding place, every potential hidden cameras and noted them down in a small notebook, while acting like he's the new guy who's trying to find his way around.

As he stumbled upon the address he memorized not so long ago, a shiver ran down his spine. 

Not yet, Matthew. Keep it together.

He was about to turn away when he noticed a girl with beautiful brown hair and a way too familiar nurse outfit heading his way.

Uh oh.

Thoughts blurred in his head, she was even more beautiful in person! But he needed to get away. No they can't talk yet.

He hurried the other way and hid behind a bush, waiting for the girl to go inside his house so he can do the same.

"Why are you hiding here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun cliffhanger!! Xd   
Hope you liked it so far, next chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, but this is just the first chapter! A little taste of what's coming. I'll update soon and try to update as often as possible!  
Hope you enjoyed reading! Have a good day! Until next time!


End file.
